Dovewing book 1
by Tolkinpotterfan1976
Summary: the adventures of Rose Potter 7 chapters


Dovewing

An alternate telling of Harry Potter

By Rachel Elliott

Book 1

Chapter 1

Rose and Harry entered the great hall with the other first years for the sorting ceremony and start of term feast. They followed professor Minerva McGonagall, a formidable witch that was the head of Gryffindor house, deputy head mistress, and professor of transfiguration.

She led them to the front of the room where a small stool stood with a torn and dirty old wizarding hat sat.

They all cued up in front of it then a rip near the brim opened up and it began to sing "Oh you may not think I'm pretty but don't judge on what you see. I will eat myself if you can find a smarter hat then me. You can keep your bowler's black and your top hats sleek and tall but I can cap them all. There is nothing hidden in your head the sorting hat can't see. So try me on and I will tell you where you ought to be. You might belong in Gryffindor where dwell the brave at heart. Their daring nerve and chivelry set Gryffindors apart. You might belong in Hufflepuff where they are just and loyal. Those Hufflepuff's are true and unafraid of toil. Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw if you've a ready mind. Where those of wit and learning will always find their kind. Or perhaps in Slytherin you'll make your real friends. Those cunning folk use any means to achieve their ends. Or in Dovewing for those of Purity, Clarity and Power there is no one rarer. So put me on, don't be afraid and don't get in a flap. You are in safe hands, though I have none. For I'm a thinking cap."

The hat ended his song and the hall burst into applause. Then McGonagall came forward with a parchment saying "I will call your name you will come up and sit down and put the hat on once you are sorted you will hand the hat off to the next person and take a seat at your house tables."

Then she started calling out the names and one by one the students were sorted.

Rose whispered to Harry as they waited for their names to be called "If there are five houses why are there only 4 student tables?"

Harry had not noticed until now but Rose was right there were only 4 student tables. Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor and Slytherin and the head staff table. Also so far no one had been sorted into Dovewing.

The Sorting was to the P's now soon it would be their turn. First Harry went and it took a few minutes but the hat put him in Gryffindor. Now it was Rose's turn.

She took the hat from Harry and sat on the stool then put the hat on and a voice spoke in her head "an exceptionally clear mind, plenty of courage, immeasurable potential for power, a pure heart and unmatched determination. There is only one place for one so rare."

Then loudly it called out "**Dovewing!**"

There were gasps and oohs and Ahs through out the great hall.

Rose got off the stool and took the hat off and handed it to the next student but she didn't know where to go and everyone was looking at her.

She looked around Dumbledore said "Miss Potter you may sit where ever you like perhaps you would prefer to sit with your brother."

Rose smiled and went to sit with Harry.

After the sorting Dumbledore started the feast and the food appeared before them.

It was during pudding that people began talking Percy Weasley the Gryffindor prefect and oldest of the Weasleys at school said "I have never even heard about anyone being sorted into Dovewing before you must be something special."

Hermione Granger said "According to Hogwarts a history the last student to be sorted into Dovewing was Penelope Dupont in 1291, 700 years ago. Cassandra Dovewing was the founder but her house was always small only a hand full of students at a time until slowly no one seemed to be sorted there at all. Until now that is. I think you are right there must be something special about Rose."

The desserts disappeared and Dumbledore made a few start of term announcements then conducted the school in the school song then he sent everyone off to bed.

Rose stood up with the others but she didn't know where to go until a dark figure appeared at her side.

Snape said "Miss Potter please come with me."

Rose smiled up at him and took his hand he was a bit surprised but only said "I will show you to your rooms."

So Snape took Rose to the Dovewing dorms. The entrance was on the second floor through a tapestry of a group of witch musicians in a forest glen. They entered a good sized room with a fire place table chairs sofa and books, tons of books. There was a bathroom and Dorms of course as well as her trunk had been brought up already.

Snape said "You will receive your class schedule at breakfast. The books here are not to leave these rooms and you are not to let anyone else read them they are strictly for Dovewing students. You will have all the classes your peers have but you will also have classes exclusive for Dovewing. You can sit where ever you like for your meals. Now it is late and I am sure you are tired so I will leave you to sleep. Good night miss Potter."

Rose smiled and hugged him and said "Good night professor"

Snape left he didn't understand why Rose was so affectionate toward him most students hated him.

Dovewing colors were white and gold and the animal was a dove the crest was a dove in flight with crossed gold wands beneath it.

Rose was tired but she was curious about the books she read the titles of a few of them. The natural cycle of the human zygote. 1001 positions to maximize power. The journey from pain to enlightenment. The subtle magic of music. Art and the history of magical portrait making. Wards, hexes, and curses and complete work of protection. Dovewing and the sacred 28 the plan to save us all an introduction.

Rose pulled out that one and sat down and read a bit of it. As she read it became clear that Dovewing was a house that focused on the ancient magics. Music, art, pain, blood, love, sex, Divination and even domestic magics. Things the rest of the world had come to view as to unpredictable, extreme, archaic, mundane, not powerful enough or just down right worthless. But part of it was sexual magic that she would be taught. As the sacred 28 realized that they were dyeing off they created magical items that could house their seed, their genetic material and had entrusted it to the house of Dovewing in hopes that someday the house would have a resurgence and their lines could be renewed. At least that was what she got from chapter 1.

This made Rose more then a little bit nervous. She was only 11 years old she was not ready to be a mother. Dumbledore had promised Rose and Harry that he would find a new home for them by the end of the year. Once he had found out the extreme abuse they were suffering at the hands of their relatives. Who in their right mind would want to take Rose in if she was supposed to have 28 babies and that was assuming none were multiples?

Rose shook her head and told herself "stop worrying Dumbledore will find a place that you and Harry will be safe and happy and if you weren't meant for Dovewing you wouldn't have been put here. You will do what you have to just like you always have. Now go to bed it is late and you have classes in the morning."

Rose laughed at herself and went to bed.

Chapter 2

When Rose woke up she bathed, dressed and went down for breakfast she sat with Harry again. He and Ron Weasley had fast become best friends. McGongall handed out the schedules and Harry noticed that Rose had many more classes then he had. Rose noticed it as well she had the same schedule for the most part as Harry but most evenings where he had free she had more classes. With various professors.

That evening was Rose's first Dovewing lesson with professor Flitwick. He was the Charms Professor and head of Ravenclaw house as well as being in charge of the Choir and orchestra. He would be teaching Rose music magic.

McGongall taught her art, Quirrell taught her blood magic, Dumbledore Love magic, and Snape taught her reproductive and pain magic the two were always taught together. That would be her Dovewing first year lessons. She would have different lessons each year a few of the classes would continue but most would change.

She had her first lesson with Snape in her rooms. That way she could sleep after they were done.

The first time he showed up she didn't know exactly what the lesson would be. On her schedule it simply stated the time, place and professor with the initials DW next to it indicated a Dovewing lesson.

Snape sat down at the table in her commonroom. He had several ornate wooden boxes with him and he put them on the table and said "Miss Potter come over here and sit down we need to begin your first lesson in Reproductive magic."

Rose looked a bit worried but did as he told her.

Snape said "You are most likely nervous possibly frightened or embarrassed about starting these lessons. I assure you nothing that happens here will be revealed to anyone. I must ask you to do the same. The intimacy we will share no one else should know about. This is about teaching you a branch of magic that has been all but forgotten. It is far more then just sex and conception there are ancient practices and rituals you will be taught that are very rarely if ever practiced anymore. There are a few questions I must ask you that are of an intimate and private nature before we begin. Please be as honest and thorough as possible with your answers. Have you begun menstruating?"

Rose said "Yes 3 months ago was my first, my last period ended 12 days ago. It seems to be regular so far. Almost like clock work. So far my cramping isn't too bad and the bleeding isn't overly heavy."

Snape asked "are you a virgin?"

Rose blushed but answered honestly "My uncle started raping me a few years ago but it was always anal never vaginal. It was a form of punishment when he wanted to hurt me more then just the beatings."

Snape frowned and nodded at learning Rose had been Raped and beaten by her uncle. He made a mental note to inform Dumbledore about the treatment she suffered at the hands of her uncle and if she was being abuse her brother might be too. He would avoid anal penetration until it was necessary for her lessons.

Snape said "Miss Potter it may come as a shock but it will be our goal to impregnate you as often as we can. You will be the mother of a new generation of wizards and witches from very old lines. Lines that have gone extinct. You will not be required to care for the babies you will conceive and deliver. You needn't fear they will be loved and cared for. You will not leave Hogwarts after your 7th year until you achieve in conceiving all of the required children. Afterward you will be taken cared of. There is a home and vault set a side for you. If by chance others are sorted into Dovewing in the coming years the burden of baring the required amount of children will be divided among all of you. Your Dovewing professors may change from year to year and depending on how many girls possibly get sorted into Dovewing there maybe several different professors for each of your classes."

Rose asked "Professor if the bloodlines are extinct then how can I possibly conceive a child from those lines. And I am new to the wizarding world I grew up raised by muggles so perhaps I am wrong but don't the old lines view people like me, a half blood as less then appropriate to carry on those lines."

Snape said "The arrogance of pureblood extremist or purist believed that only a pureblood would have the rare qualities to make it in to Dovewing. I am sure they would be shocked to know a half blood would be given the task that falls to you. As for conceiving of their lines in these boxes are very old powerful magical artifacts that contain the genetic material of the old blood lines it is through them you will conceive the children. I will also be giving you a potion that will increase the likelihood of you conceiving and will help you with any kind of physical pain or injury. I will not be trying to cause you undo pain or injury but you are very young and small and the act of sex will be painful until you can get used to it."

He opened the box on top and said "shall we start with the founders of the schools?"

Rose said "If you think we should. It doesn't really matter to me. I am essentially only going to be a vessel aren't I."

Snape nodded and said "Yes that is exactly right."

In the box were large rings they were silver or gold or different gem colors. He took out a silver and green one then stood up and offered his hand to her and said "Shall we go into your dorm and begin."

Rose got up and took his hand and they went in to her bedroom. He took a vial of potion from his pocket and handed it to her and she drank it down. They undressed he couldn't help but notice the extensive scarring on her back, bottom and upper legs. If she was like this was her brother similarly marked he wondered. If he ever got his hands on Vernon Dursley he was going to kill him. He had done this to Lily's children and worse. Of course was what he was about to do any better? Yes it was. He was doing this out of necessity. Rose had to learn these lessons, she had to conceive and he would make sure it was a gentle and caring experience. Dursley had done it to cause pain and suffering.

Rose was so young and so small he took things very slow kissing and touching her. Normally he liked hard, rough sex but he wasn't going to do that with Rose he was slow and gentle and patient avoiding actual penetration until he was sure she was as ready as he could get her. She did cry once he was inside her but she didn't ask him to stop when he reached his climax the ring that was around his cock activated changing his seed into that of Salizar Slytherin.

When he was done he pulled out of her laid down next to her and held her and said "You are such a good girl and so brave Lily would be so proud of you. I am sorry it hurt. I know it won't take long for you to conceive or get used to it."

Rose rested her head on his chest trying to stop the tears from falling she asked "Will you stay until I am sleeping."

Snape said "Yes I will stay now sleep my sweet little flower. You have earned your rest. You are such a good girl, so much like your mother."

He pulled the blanket over them and held her until she was asleep then he gently got out of her bed got dressed and went to Dumbledore. If he didn't already know about the abuse the Dursleys were subjecting the Potter children to he needed to be informed of it.

Dumbledore had been expecting Snape to make a report to him seeing as tonight was his first Dovewing lesson with Rose.

Dumbledore asked "How was it? Is she alright?"

Snape said "She was a very good girl and she is in a bit of pain but not overly so. I was as gentle as I could be with her. I am confident she will conceive quickly and get used to intercourse to the point it will not cause her pain soon. There is something I believe should be brought to your attention if you are not aware of it. Vernon Dursley the Potter's uncle has been severely beating and Raping Rose for years. If you do nothing to stop it I will."

Dumbledore said "I am aware of it Hagrid came to the knowledge of it this summer when he brought Harry and Rose their Hogwarts letters. I have removed them from the care of their aunt and uncle I have promised them to find a permanent home for them by this coming summer. Christmas break they will stay here. This last summer they lived with me. I am sure there are many people willing to foster the Potter children but seeing as who they are they need to be protected."

Snape said "Yes they do."

Chapter 3

Perhaps it had been the potion or simply just the right timing but Rose conceived right away. Madam Pomfrey gave her weekly checkups and gave her something for her morning sickness. Now that she was pregnant intercourse was not necessary so Snape taught her other aspects of Reproductive and pain magic he had her read out of many different books in the Dovewing library.

When Rose began showing to a degree that it was clear she was pregnant to everyone around her Harry begged her to tell him who had violated his baby sister.

Harry finally said "Alright I won't hurt him just tell me who is the father of your baby."

They were in potions class but Snape had yet to come in.

Rose smirked and said "I can't tell you it's a Dovewing thing and you wouldn't believe me anyway."

Snape came in so they had to stop talking.

Over the next few months Harry, Ron and Hermione became best friends Rose of course was close to Harry and there for Ron and Hermione too.

Somehow Harry, Hermione and Ron had convinced themselves that Snape was evil. And once they found out about the Philosophers stone they were sure Snape was after it.

In April Hagrid had managed to get hold of a Dragon egg and after a few weeks Ron, Harry and Hermione convinced him that he couldn't keep the baby dragon he named Norbit any longer and had arranged for Ron's brother Charlie to take it. He was working on a Dragon reserve in Romania. Ron had been bitten badly by Norbit and was in the Hospital wing so Harry and Hermione saw to it that Norbit met the people Charlie had sent to pick him up. Unfortunately they were caught out of bed after hours coming back. Neville Longbottom and Draco Malfoy also were out of bed and the four of them each got 50 points taken and detention.

Rose was one of the few not upset with them at breakfast the next morning. Rose pulled something out of her bag and handed it to Harry under the table it was the invisibility cloak.

Rose said "be more careful with our family heirlooms or I won't give it back next time."

Harry put the cloak in his bag and said "Thanks Rose. I thought I lost it for good."

Hermione said "at least you are talking to us."

Rose said "Why wouldn't I be. You know being a Dovewing the Quidditch and house cup mean nothing to me. Besides it isn't as if it is impossible to earn the points back it will just be difficult. There is still a couple months left until the end of school. And what one or two more Quidditch matches. As long as no one else loses a lot of points and everyone works on earning more it is still possible to beat Slytherin. Ooh that was a big one."

Rose had put her hands on her belly the baby was kicking.

Harry asked "Rose what are you going to do after the baby is born?"

Rose said "Professor Dumbledore is going to arrange for a family to adopt it. It won't be long now definitely before the end of school."

Harry asked "are you going to tell me who the father is after the baby is born."

Rose said "No. It isn't any of your business Harry. But I don't think I will be ready to have the next before the summer. It will have to wait until September."

Harry asked "What do you mean the next? Are you planning on having another. Wait did you plan on having this one?"

Rose said "Yes and yes. I always plan on doing well in my lessons. One of my Dovewing lessons is to conceive, carry and deliver a predetermined amount of babies. This is just the first of many. Professor Dumbledore will find good loving homes for all of them. They aren't really mine you know. I am just the one to give them life. I am able to give people a child and fill their lives with happiness and love. Really Harry it is a good thing I am doing. I have to go and get checked by Madam Pomfrey before classes. I will see you in a bit."

Rose grabbed another piece of toast grabbed her bag and left the hall.

Hermione said "well that revealed a lot didn't it."

Harry asked "did it?"

Hermione said "of course it did. We know Rose has different classes then we do for Dovewing she is with one professor or another almost every night. She said getting pregnant is part of her Dovewing lessons there for the baby has to be one of her professors it might even be Dumbledore she said he is arranging for a home for the baby once it is born but really it could be any of her male professors."

Harry said "I hope it isn't Snape. Lets get to class I don't want to think about this anymore."

Chapter 4

It was in the early evening after the last end of year test when Rose went into labor she went to the hospital wing and Madam Pomfrey had her get into one of the beds got her undressed and put up a privacy screen.

Rose said "Please I want Professor Snape with me."

Madam Pomfrey sent for Snape and he came he held her hand and encouraged her and gave her comfort. Her labor lasted a long time but finally she delivered a healthy baby boy with black hair and black eyes.

Madam Pomfrey handed him to Rose who smiled down at him.

Snape said "He is very handsome. You should be proud of yourself a healthy male heir of Salazar Slytherin on your first try."

Rose said "I didn't do much for it to happen. But I don't think I will be ready to try for another before school ends it will have to wait until September."

Snape nodded and said "It's alright that will give you the summer to recuperate and in September we will start on the next. I think Godric Gryffindor should be next then we can start on the sacred 28."

Rose asked "what about the other founders?"

Snape said "They were female and none of them had a son. In fact we need to find out if this little one is in fact Salizar Slytherin's or mine."

Rose asked "is that possible. I thought the rings made it so the baby would be whoever's ring we used."

Snape said "that is how it is supposed to work but the rings have never been used before and Slytherin's coloring and my own are very similar. We need to check with a hereditary form. It is very simple and very fast we just need a few drops of the babies blood."

Madam Pomfry arrived with a parchment and a pin she stuck the baby's heel and dropped a few drops of blood on to the parchment.

Rose comforted the crying baby by letting him nurse and Madam Pomfrey handed the parchment to Snape and he smiled read aloud "Baby boy Slytherin. It will change once he is named. Mother Rose Lily Potter Father Salizar Slytherin. June 7th 1992 7lbs. 8oz. 14in."

Rose smiled and said "I guess that means the rings work."

Harry woke to the most beautiful sound. Someone was singing it was light and soft and soothing it was a lullaby. Harry opened his eyes and saw something gold floating over him he put his glasses on and blinked a few times and saw Dumbledore standing over him he was in the hospital wing and the music was continuing.

Dumbledore said "Good afternoon Harry."

Harry turned toward the singing but there was a privacy screen there.

Dumbledore said "It appears both you and Rose had an active night last night. After I am done here I have to go inform the Yearnlings they have a son."

Harry asked "She had a boy? Is Rose alright?"

Dumbledore said "Yes she had a boy and he looks remarkably like his father and they are both healthy and well."

Rose heard the voices and came around the screen and smileing said "Harry you are awake at last I was so worried are you alright?"

Harry said "Yes I think so. Are you?"

Rose said "Yes. Do you want to see the baby before they take him away?"

Harry said "Yeah sure."

Rose gave Harry the baby it was asleep but it had black hair and was pale

Harry said "He's cute. What is his name?"

Rose said "he doesn't have one yet. I figured his parents would want to name him."

Harry suddenly said loudly "Sir Quirrell he has the stone!"

The baby woke up and started crying revealing his black eyes. Rose took the baby from Harry and he stopped crying almost immediately.

Dumbledore said "Calm down Quirrell does not have the stone he is dead, the stone is destroyed and Voldemort has fled."

Rose said "Ron and Hermione are alright too. They were in earlier but you were sleeping."

Rose picked up an opened chocolate frog wrapper and said "Ron helped himself to your chocolate frogs."

It was only then Harry noticed his table was absolutely covered in sweets and cards.

Dumbledore said "what happened in the dungeon between you and professor Quirrell is a secret so naturally the whole school knows. These are tokens from your admires."

Harry asked "Now that the stone is gone does that mean Voldemort can't ever come back?"

Rose said "unfortunately there are ways, old ancient ways he can come back."

Harry asked "how do you know that."

Rose smiled and said "Because I am a Dovewing Harry. Dovewing isn't like the other houses. It's almost like an entire other school with in Hogwarts. I learn all of the same things you do plus so much more. I am taught the ancient ways the old magics and traditions that have been all but forgotten. There are old magics that Voldemort can use to come back as long as there is a portion of his soul that still remains safe and untouched he can and will come back. Professor last summer you told us that you would find us a permanent home for the summer school break. Have you found it?"

Dumbledore said "You might say they found you. Somehow Molly and Arthur Weasley discovered you both were in need of somewhere to live for the summer and Molly was rather vocal about you staying with them. Financially you both have enough in your vault that you won't become a burden to anyone."

Harry was ecstatic at the news he would be living with his best friend but Rose frowned and looked off.

Harry said "Rose it will be alright. I am sure the Weasley's are nothing like the Dursley's."

Rose said "it's not that I need to go draw something. I'm seeing something and it isn't very clear I need to draw it so I can see it."

Dumbledore said "Rose close your eyes and concentrate now describe what you are seeing."

Rose did what he told her and said "red, lots of red, oh god it's blood, so much blood. It's Vernon he has a knife. Aunt Petunia she is on the floor, she isn't moving. There is so much blood. He is going after Dudley. Run Dudley, run. He isn't fast enough. He is going to kill him. We have to stop him."

Rose opened her eyes she was crying and Dumbledore practically ran from the hospital wing.

Rose was sitting next to Harry in his bed and he had his arms around her comforting her.

When she had stopped crying he asked "How did you do that?"

Rose said "I am a Dovewing Harry our vision is clearest. I have always been able to see things I shouldn't. I didn't know they were true before coming to Hogwarts but they are. The older I get the clearer and stronger my visions become. There are a few different kinds of Seer's Harry but they are classified into two different types. The kind that have prophesies and the kind that have visions. Neither kind can control what they see or when it happens. The methods can be taught. But a true seer has to be born. We are rather rare even among wizarding kind."

Chapter 5

Rose and Harry were at Dudley's bedside in the muggle Hospital. Dumbledore had arrived just in time to save Dudley but too late for Petunia and Vernon had killed himself after attacking his wife and son. Dudley was badly injured and had lost a lot of blood but he was alive.

There was a detective asking Dumbledore a lot of questions and Dumbledore was telling them everything he knew about the Dursley's.

The detective said "well I wish I could say it was surprising but with the kind of past history of violence you mentioned this was probably bound to happen at least the boy will live. Do you know of any relations he has?"

Dumbledore said "I am afraid I do not."

Rose said "He has an aunt Marge, Vernon's sister. Margorie Eileen Dursley she lives in Gloustershire. I am sure she will take Dudley once he is well, she adores him. He doesn't have anyone else except us."

The detective said "thank you do you happen to have her contact information."

Rose gave him Marge's phone number and address then he left. Rose went back to be next to Dudley. Dudley began moaning and Harry and Rose went close to him.

Rose held his hand and said "Dudders, it's alright you are safe and in the hospital."

Dudley opened his eyes and was confused to see Harry and Rose he asked "Harry? Rose? What is going on? Where is mum and dad?"

Rose said "Uncle Vernon went a bit mad. He killed Aunt Petunia and himself and tried to kill you. But help got to you in time now you are in the hospital we came as soon as we could. You are still very weak and hurt. The authorities went to let aunt Marge know and I am sure you are going to go live with her once you are well enough to leave. Harry and I are staying with a very nice family now. I know we all never really got along but Dudley if we knew Uncle Vernon would have done this to you we would have done something to stop him. We never wanted you to get hurt."

Harry said "We know what it is like Dudley to only have cousins and an aunt left. It isn't something we would want anyone to have to go through."

Dudley started crying, Really crying and Rose held him trying to comfort him.

Aunt Marge arrived and Harry said "we should go now. We hope you get well soon Dudley."

Rose hugged him and said "take care of yourself Dudley."

Marge gave them a dirty look as they left but she didn't say anything to them she was too worried about Dudley.

Dumbledore took the twins to the Weasley's.

Molly asked "How is your cousin?"

Rose said "He is upset and weak but that is to be expected but they say he will make a full recovery in time physically anyway. He will go live with his aunt she loves him so I think he will be alright. I don't know if we will ever see him again but we will send birthday and Christmas cards."

Harry said "Rose you are too good a person. Dudley was nothing but a bullying git to us for the ten years we lived there and you are making him out as a victim."

Rose said "He is a victim Harry, Uncle Vernon nearly killed him and the years of abuse that he suffered was far worse then what we had to go through. Just because Dudley doesn't wear the scars on his back like we do. Doesn't mean he suffered any less."

Harry said "Rose I think you are crazy. Dudley was given anything he ever wanted no matter what it was or how much it was and they never laid a finger on him."

Rose said "Harry there are many forms of abuse. Dudley has no idea how to function in the real world because he doesn't know how to limit himself or how to deal with disappointment or lose. He was also taught how to hurt those who are smaller and weaker then he is. You might not think of that as abuse but Dudley will not be able to handle losing the littlest things you know he is 12 and still throws tantrums over the stupidest things what do you think he is going to be like in ten years when he doesn't get a promotion at work or the girl he fancies turns him down. Harry the way people learn to handle things like that is when they are young. Life as an adult is going to be very hard for Dudley."

Rose was quiet for a moment then got up and left the room.

Dumbledore asked "is she alright?"

Harry said "She is having a hard time getting over the baby. There are times she is just fine but then she suddenly gets quiet and wants to be alone. Is Rose having babies really necessary for her to go through. She said that when she goes back to school she has to do it again."

Dumbledore said "I am afraid so. It is the responsibility of Dovewings to restore the old blood lines. If there were more Dovewing girls it would go faster but Rose is the only one so it falls to her. It is going to take at least a decade if not longer to restore them all. We are only focusing on the extinct lines so it won't be the full 30 fortunately. But still there will be quiet a few."

Harry said "I don't understand. What do you mean?"

Dumbledore said "Rose is renewing extinct pureblood bloodlines and the two male founders of the school through ancient magical artifacts. The baby she just had is the son of Salizar Slytherin. The next will be the child of Godric Gryffindor. She will then start on the sacred 28."

Molly asked "You are expecting Rose to have 30 children."

Dumbledore said "no of course not that would be asking far to much. Just one child for each of the extinct blood lines most of the 28 still exist. Some only in the female line but they still exist. Only the 8 that do not exist anymore and the two male founders of the school."

Molly said "that is still 10 children assuming she doesn't have any twins. Being a twin she is more likely for that to happen. Even if she is able to have one child every year and there is no guarantee it will happen that often she will have to have children for the next 9 years."

Dumbledore said "I know she will be 21 or 22 when she is done. She will be the perfect age to start her own family by then."

Harry said "what makes you think she will want to after having her babies taken away from her for the past ten years. Why is this so important? It isn't like there is a shortage of wizards and witches in the world. Is there?"

Dumbledore said "Yes Harry that is precisely the problem. Most witches and wizards only have one or two children. More and more aren't having any. Our friends the Weasley's are far from typical with the number of children they have. We can only hope Rose is not the only Dovewing in the coming years. Even if there were just a few more it would make it easier on Rose. But the right qualities to be sorted into Dovewing are very rare."

Harry asked "if it is such a problem why is it Rose is the only one being used this way. Why not use adults to increase the magical population or even other students particularly the older ones. If even half the girls at school got pregnant wouldn't that make a big dent in the problem?"

Dumbledore said "yes it would and I have proposed such a plan many times to the minister and board of governors. However those that are blind to our problem refuse to approve it. The only reason they won't put a stop to Rose having children is it is considered a traditional part of Dovewing. I even tried to get the sorting hat to put more students in Dovewing but he will only put people he believes where they belong in."

Harry asked "Does it have to be done the way Rose is doing it. I mean lets say some of the older students end up fooling around and end up pregnant would that be good enough."

Dumbledore said "The birth of any magical child would help slow the decline of our people. The way Rose is getting pregnant is necessary to ensure very powerful babies being conceived and no one trying to stop it. However I will not try to stop you in anyway from spreading the word about our steady decline and possible long term elimination."

Dumbledore left and Harry went to speak to the Weasley children.

Chapter 6

Fred said after Harry told them about the reason behind Rose having to have babies "Well I guess it is our obligation to shag as many girls as possible."

Rose chuckled and said "since when have you needed an excuse?"

Ginny asked worriedly "I don't have to get pregnant do I?"

Rose said "Not if you don't want to. No one is going to make you if you don't want to. Unless you are put in Dovewing but I don't think you will be, you'll be a Gryffindor."

Ginny said "Good. I want babies someday but not yet."

Rose smiled and said "There is nothing better then holding your own little baby in your arms and looking down at his little face. Knowing you created that little miracle and all of the pain you experienced before that is all forgotten. I can still hear his healthy little cry sometimes in my head."

Ron said "Rose that isn't in your head it is coming from down stairs."

They all ran downstairs where Jane and Michael Yearnling were holding the screaming baby.

Rose didn't even think about asking permission she took the baby and put him under her shirt where he latched on and was silent.

Jane said relieved "thank god he stopped crying. He hasn't stopped crying since we left with him. He won't eat or sleep all he does is cry."

Rose took the baby into the other room while Molly tried to comfort and calm the weary young couple and sent the children outside to play and be out of the way. Molly made some tea while they talked.

Jane said "I know babies cry but it has been none stop. We took him to see a healer but they couldn't find anything wrong with him. All they could do was tell us to use a silencing spell if he wouldn't stop but it didn't stop him from crying it just made him silent about it. He won't eat or sleep either. We don't know what to do."

Molly said "he could be colicky some babies are he might be sensitive to the formula you are using. It has only been a few days he might simply need to get used to you."

Michael said "we don't want him back. We clearly are not meant to be parents. A baby is too much work and too much trouble. That is why we brought him back to the girl. We brought his things that we bought for him you are welcome to keep them. But we don't want him."

Molly said "You can't be serious. Rose is just a little girl you can't expect her to raise a baby. She only got pregnant knowing you would take the baby. You can't do this to her."

Michael said "I don't care if you keep him or not but we are done with him."

They had run out of the house by now and the children had heard it all. Michael and Jane left.

Harry asked "They didn't just really do that did they? They really are going to make Rose raise her baby?"

Molly said "we need to let Dumbledore know maybe he can change their minds."

They went back into the house to find the baby asleep in Rose's arms she was smiling down at him happier then Molly had ever seen her.

Rose said "isn't he handsome."

Molly went to her and said "yes he is. Rose the Yearnlings left."

Rose said "that is alright I will look after the baby so they can get some rest until they come back."

Harry said "They aren't coming back. They said they don't want him."

Rose asked "why not he's perfect?"

Molly said "they said he cried to much."

Rose said "all babies cry it is how they express themselves and what they need or feel or just need to exercise their voice."

Molly said "I know I have had plenty of crying babies to take care of."

Rose said "well I am just going to have to take care of him myself until another family can be found. I mean if it's alright with everyone that is."

Molly said "of course it is alright with us. I should send Dumbledore an owl letting him know about what happened."

Molly left the room as the others got a closer look at the baby.

It took Dumbledore two days to get back to the Weasley's. It was in the evening when he arrived. Arthur was holding and playing with the baby. It had taken Arthur about 3 seconds after seeing the baby to fall in love with him and start calling him his grandson. It had taken about that long for him to unofficially adopt Harry and Rose too.

Molly showed him in and he couldn't help but chuckle at how happy Arthur looked surrounded by his children, foster children and the baby he said "this is not the screaming little banshee the Yearnlings told me about."

Rose said "My son is not a banshee he is a good boy who needs people who understand about babies and their needs."

Arthur said "My grandson is perfect."

The baby smiled up at him Dumbledore smirked and said "Perhaps the Yearnlings were not prepared for a baby."

Harry said "they weren't ready for a pet rock let alone a baby."

Rose said "Harry be nice not everyone is cut out to be a parent. At least they realized they didn't have what it takes and brought him back to me so we can find someone else."

Arthur said "Molly and I have been talking and Rose and Dumbledore if it's alright with the two of you we would like your babies to come and live with us."

Rose asked "Really you mean it? You are absolutely the best parents in the whole world. Professor please say it's alright."

Dumbledore said "you do realize Rose will be having at least 10 babies through Dovewing assuming she doesn't have any twins."

Arthur said "Yes but we are experienced parents and financially I am sure Rose and Harry can divide what is in their vault equally and Rose can provide for her children and as I understand it there is more then enough to support the children until Rose finishes school and starts working."

Dumbledore said "Financially there is no problem at all. Rose has her half of the Potter inheritance plus she has a property and vault set aside for her through Dovewing. What I meant was you have 7 children of your own. You have taken in Harry and Rose. Are you sure you want to take in 10 or more of Rose's babies on top of all of that?"

Molly said "absolutely. Bill and Charlie are grown and out of the house. Percy only has a few more years left of school. Ginny starts school this fall. It will not be long before grandchildren come into the picture anyway I am sure. Rose's babies will simply be our first grandchildren. They will grow up knowing Rose is their mother and be loved and cared for just like they should."

Rose said "Please Professor you told me there is no power stronger in the universe then the power of a mothers love. My babies need that kind of magic in their lives."

Dumbledore said "if you don't think it will be to hard then I will allow it. Rose and Harry your uncle and aunts funeral is tomorrow if you want to go I will take you."

Rose said "we will go for Dudley."

Dumbledore said "I will pick you up at 11."

Chapter 7

The next day Dumbledore came to pick up Rose and Harry.

Rose was wearing a simple but nice black dress and Harry was wearing black dress slacks. A white dress shirt and black jacket and black tie. Dumbledore was wearing a dark gray suit it was the first time they had ever see him in muggle clothing. Rose couldn't help but think it actually made him stand out more but maybe that was just her.

Dumbledore took Rose and Harry to the funeral. Marge was standing next to Dudley who was in a wheelchair. Rose went to his other side and took his hand. He looked up at her and she squeezed his hand lightly.

Marge huffed when she noticed them but didn't say anything. They didn't say anything either.

Once it was over Rose hugged Dudley and said "Sorry Dudley. I am sure aunt Marge is taking good care of you. I don't know if we will see each other again. We will miss you."

Harry went over and shook Dudley's hand and said "We only wish you the best."

Marge was glaring at them and Harry took Rose's hand and said "come on Rose it is time to go. Maybe we will see you again Dudley but probably not. Take care of yourself."

Rose and Harry went back to Dumbledore and disappeared in the crowd.

Aunt Marge pushed Dudley's wheelchair to the car and said "How dare those two show up at Vernon and Petunia's funeral. They only always caused them nothing but trouble."

Dudley said "I am glad they came. They only came for me and I don't think I will ever see them again. They had every reason not to come but they came for me."

Marge said "Well as long as they don't make it a habit showing up unannounced like that."

Dudley said "they wont but it was nice they came today. They were the closest thing to a brother and sister I ever had."

Marge got Dudley in the car and took him home.


End file.
